


Pure Blood Pride

by LiviannaS



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blackmail, F/F, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:16:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiviannaS/pseuds/LiviannaS
Summary: Pansy Parkinson, 26 anos, solteira e acabada. Astória Greengrass, 24 anos, noiva e rica. Mas agora Pansy pode inverter as situações se quiser, e para isso não acontecer, Astória terá que fazer tudo o que a sonserina mandar. O que acontece quando há duas sonserinas puro-sangue lutando para ver quem se dá melhor?





	Pure Blood Pride

Ela tinha agora exatamente 24 anos, era noiva de Draco Malfoy e sua vida seria linda e magnífica ao lado desse loiro e de toda a fortuna dele. Como a mãe dela sempre dizia “Astoria, você tirou a sorte grande”.

Astoria Greengrass era uma mulher alta e loira, de olhos azuis e um corpo escultural. Não foi difícil deduzir o porquê de Draco escolhê-la como mãe de seus filhos.

Sua vida era magnífica, nada poderia estragá-la.

Ou pelo menos, quase nada...

XxX

 

Ela tinha agora exatamente 26 anos, estava solteira e acabada, sua vida é e sempre seria um poço de desastres e desilusões. Como o seu falecido pai sempre dizia: “Pansy, você nunca devia ter nascido!”

Pansy Parkinson era uma mulher de cabelos negros que iam até os ombros, olhos negros e um corpo há muito tempo mal cuidado. Não era difícil deduzir o porquê de Draco não escolhê-la como mãe de seus filhos.

Sua vida era um desastre, nada poderia salvá-la.

Ou pelo menos, quase nada..

**Author's Note:**

> Eu estou atualmente reescrevendo as minha antigas fanfics, a maioria foi escrita entre 2012, 2013, então pensei que seria legal reler algumas, pegar as melhores e postar outra vez, com as devidas alterações.   
> Essa foi a minha primeira femmeslash, escrita em 2012, mas não postei nada online dela, só esse prólogo. Ela é meu bebê porque a história ficou na minha cabeça por muito tempo, e estou adorando reescrever os capítulos. Espero que vocês gostem também ;D  
> Comentários deixam o meu coração quentinho, então se puderem me deixem um oi.   
> Beijinhos e até a próxima.


End file.
